nathandesignerboy7fandomcom-20200215-history
Trent Morrison
GeneralMandibleYes SkylerHawkinsNo/Pixar99Swell is a user on Goanimate. He is KeybirdFilms's boyfriend. He has joined forces with SuperMarioZaki after Skyler Hawkins denied Josh Davidson's apology. After making a big boobs video out of his former redhead friend, he became a bad user. But she has left Josh Davidson alone, causing him to redeem himself. His crush on KeybirdComedianVEVO On February 17th 2014, KeybirdComedianVEVO uploaded a photo of herself in real life. She was very pretty, so pretty that Pixar99Swell developed a crush on Keybird. Keybird's return On December 10th 2014, KeybirdComedianVEVO used Battle4Sammy2Island's account for a while and became his girlfriend. She started rants, and her first rant was Dinosaur Adventure, her second rant was going to be HEROBRINERETURNSAGAIN, but she changed it to OLD VOICE ALERT instead because he made a rant on him and put Keybird in his video. Breakup On December 28th 2014, GeneralMandibleYes SkylerHawkinsNo made a video out of TwilightPrincess2014 and Tim. Keybird saw this, and he told her about TwilightPrincess2014's true nature. When he told her about Margra Batto and that she said that he and Keybird should get married, Kiara had to break up with Pixar99Swell, (Because her parents don't let Kiara date online with him) leaving the Pixar fan heartbroken in tears. The war is over On January 16th 2015, KittyKatKomedianVEVO said that Skyler Hawkins has accepted Josh Davidson's apology, causing him to redeem himself and betray SuperMarioZaki and convince him to stop harassing Skyler Hawkins. (The reason why he may hate Skyler Hawkins is because she likes Hello Kitty, and SuperMarioZaki disrespects Hello Kitty fans' opinions) Reunion On January 17th 2015, Pixar99Swell and KeybirdFilms saw a grounded video out of Chip The Wolf from Teardropfan2014. Pixar99Swell mentioned Keybird as his girlfriend once again, and she mentioned him as her boyfriend, which could mean that he and Kiara are back together once again! Likes Likes: Goanimate, LEGO Movie, Edge Of Tommorow, (though he hasn't seen the movie) Minecraft, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Talking Friends, Girl Meets World, Spongebob Squarepants, Mickey Mouse, Kim Posssible, All Pixar movies, Frozen, Spiderman, Icona Pop, 5SOS, Katy Perry, Ariana Grande, Phineas and Ferb, Steven Universe, Pizza, USA, Ice Age, Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Hall of Game, Sanjay and Craig, Icona Pop, T.U.F.F. Puppy, Rabbids Invasion, Grown Ups, Night At The Museum, Futurama, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, Skylanders, Transformers, (Prime, G1, live action, Animated and upcoming Robots In Disguse) Clarence, Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Rindder and the Island of Misift Toys, The Iron Giant, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Alien Vs. Predator, Kung Fu Panda, How To Train Your Dragon, Bee Movie, Rise Of The Guardians, Shark Tale, Monsters Vs. Aliens, General Mandible, Spiderus, Foodfight, Lady Tremaine, Thomas & Friends, Mcdonalds, Burger King, KFC, Wreck-it-Ralph, Tangled, Digimon, baby shows, Barney and Friends, Dora the Explorer, Caillou, Mike the Knight, Pingu, Tree Fu Tom, Sofia the First, Winx Club, Oobi, Bubble Guppies, Bear in the Big Blue House, PB&J Otter, Justin Bieber, One Direction, Duplo, Green Goblin, Dumbo, Doctor Who, Noddy, Antz, Tinkerbell, Wormy, Breaking Bad, Teletubbies, homework, Green Goblin, The Oogieloves, Porn, Harry Partridge, breaking up with Keybird and other good stuff. Friends and enemies Friends: '''SuperMarioZaki, (His former partner) RPGFan5000, (His girlfriend) Josh Davidson, The Blue Scout, SpyroComedian16, PeterGriffinYes GiantChickenNo, Skyler Hawkins, (He believes that she is a hero for freeing his good heart, but he says he is shy over her due to his username still saying GeneralMandibleYes SkylerHawkinsNo VGCP) Ryan Helmke, L Ryan, ChloeComedian Vevo, AnimaniacsFan2001, FoodfightistheWorstMovieever 2000 and others '''Neutral: '''NewYearComedian2014, TheColossalD, Sebby S. Truesdail, Phillip Psareas '''Enemies: PowerJohn25 UTTP, officer sid philips UTTP, Ben Bowen, Brighton Skinner, Luke Gartrell, MapleStoryYes DoraNo and others Category:Good Users Category:In love charactersCategory:Youtuber from the pastCategory:Pixar lovers Category:Sometimes bad users Category:Redeemed Category:Users who believe that peole who call them bad users are bad users themselves Category:Somewhat tomgirls